little Cho Family The Series
by SpoonKYU
Summary: kisah keluarga yang terdiri dari KyuMin , KangTeuk , Yewook , Little Cho . OneShoot ! apdet setiap hari.
1. Ngidam

**Little Cho Family ! The Series OneShoot -KIMRIN-**

25 Februari 2012 pukul 20:28 ·

Cast: Kyu x Ming(M-preg) Slight MingteukRated : T

Desclaim: KyuMin milik KMS dan Orang tua Masing" termasuk TUHAN! , Fict ini buatan saya! pasangan di WGM itu Hanya OMONG KOSONG!

"Kyu?"panggil sungmin memunculkan aegyo nya pada suami yang sibuk mengurusi 'istri' keduanya dengan asyik, merasa terusik dengan cepat dia mempause games nya dan memandang malas ming.

"Mwo Ming?"tanya kyu, dia sedikit mendayu-dayu kan katanya saat melihat aegyo ming.

"A-aku.. mm.."ming ragu mengatakannya, melihat itu kyu mengangkat dagu ming yang menunduk .

"Jujur saja ming, kau ingin apa, hmm?"kata kyu,dia tahu bahwa 'istri'nya itu mengandung anaknya dan mengidam ingin dibelikan sesuatu.

"A-aku ingin Salad Sayuurrr!"kata ming manja, kyu tercekat mendengarnya. dia kaget mendengar kata 'Salad Sayur' , tapi dia luluh dan mengangguk saat melihat king of aegyo itu membesarkan aegyo nya.

"Baik lah!, akan ku pesan dari eomma teukki ne?"kata kyu , Cho sungmin menganggu antusias.

=1jam kemudian=

"Kyu lama sekali sih eomma?"tanya ming manja , dia mengelus perutnya yang membesar dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit. kyu yang mendengarnya langsung mendekati sungmin dan mengelus pelan perutnya.

"sabar ne chagy?"kata kyu menenangkan .

Ting Tong ..

"Nah itu sudah datang!"kata kyu , dia cepat melangkah kedepan pintu dan membuka nya. munculah sosok eomma without wings dengan senyuman 180 derajat. kyu melihat bungkusan putih yang dibawa leeteuk, dengan cepat meraihnya.

"Eomma silahkan masuk!"kata kyu menyuruh nya masuk. leeteuk masuk kedalam rumah dan dia pun disambut ming cepat.

"eomma lama banget siihh?, ming kan udah laper!"protes ming masih seperti tadi ekspresinya, leeteuk tertawa keras melihat dan mendengar ucapan menantunya itu.

"eomma kan harus memasak dulu di sana chagy!"jawab kyu , membawa sepiring salad . ming dengan cepat menggeleng .

"Aku gak mau makan salad ini kyu!"kata ming , kyu tercekat mendengarnya . dia merasa dejavu . Saat ming memaksa nya untuk berpakaian WG di Music core !

"Aku ingin kau yang makan!"kata ming akhirnya. 'tuhkan benar!'kata kyu dalam hati. dia menatap ngeri pada sayuran itu.

"T-tapi chagy , kau kan tahu aku ti-"

"Tidak suka makan sayur?"sambung leeteuk , kyu mengangguk .

"Kyu harus makan kalau tidak ming akan-"

"Hoeelkk...hoeekk..."ming muntah , dia menungging di toilet dekat tempat kyumingteuk berkumpul. rasa mual kembali menderanya. melihat itu kyu sangat iba.

"Makan atau tidak?"tanya leeteuk, kyu menggalau mendengarnya.

"Hoeekk..."ming muntah kembali menu,pahkan cairan bening. mulai tidak lepas. dengan cepat kyu mengangguk dan mulai menyendok benda paling menjijikan itu kedalam kerongkongannya itu .

sedikit mual merasakannya tapi saat melihat ming muntah lebih mual darinya rasa itu lenyap entah kemana.

Glupp..

kyuhyun menelan semua sayur itu perlahan , yang dirasakan di kerongkongannya hanya rasa hambar demi seorang Cho Sungmin berhenti muntah-muntah. kyu tidak suka istrinya itu moodnya rusak , apalagi saat tahu kehamilan pertama ming . bertanda mood ming bisa-bisa lebih sensitive.

"Ming gwenchana?"tanya leeteuk ,

"Ne Gwenchana!"kata ming mengakhiri muntahnya dia pun dibawanya menuju kyu. ming melihat kyu langsung menagis haru, ternyata suaminya rela menentang yang ada dalam diri demi seorang Lee aahh maksud author Cho Sungmin.

"kyu..hukss..Gomawo..hukss..Hukss.."kata ming terharu. dia menangis dalam dekapan dan tepatnya pada dada suaminya . kyu tersenyum sekilas dan mengelus surai coklat ming.

"Cheonman .. hyung!, apapun yang kau ingin kan aku akan melakukannya!"kata kyu sambil mengecup pipi ming yang penuh air mata.

"Saranghae hyung~"

"Nado Saranghae!"

=END=

FF ini isi kumpulan OneShoot tentang Kyumin gak saling bersangkutan !, hanya tetap kyu dan ming dalam sebuah ikatan bernama FAMILY! okey?, mian kalo pendek!, FF ini insyaallah bakalan terbit tiap hari ^^


	2. flashback about Kyu

"Cast: Kyu x Ming(M-preg)Slight yewook

Rated : T

Desclaim: KyuMin milik KMS dan Orang tua Masing" termasuk TUHAN! , Fict ini buatan saya! pasangan di WGM itu Hanya OMONG KOSONG!

"======="kyu?"Sungmin menarik ujung kemeja Kyu , kemeja yang baru saja dipakai suaminya untuk keluar dan berkerja. Dan bertemu Seohyun, Yeoja manis mantan kekasih namja dihadapannya.

Bisa dibilang Sungmin adalah seorang namja yang beruntung, karena bahwa SeoKyu sudah berpacaran selama 4tahun . Namun saat itu Seohyun meminta untuk mengakhiri semuanya karena sikap kyu yang dingin padanya, dan ada namja lain yang mengisi hatinya.

Kyu frustasi berat dan terpuruk saat itu , dan hanya sungmin lah yang menyemangatinya membuat seorang magnae yang kini bergelar sebagai kekasihnya kini bangkit kembali. Meski sedikit ada luka yang membekas.

Perngorbanan Sungmin terlihat jelas oleh kyu sehingga dia menyatakan yang sudah jatuh dalam hati kepada kyu tanpa merasa enggan menerimanya, hingga saat ini hubungan mereka masih berlanjut meski dengan seiring waktu berubah status.

"hmm…"

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku berkerja saja ming !"

Bohong..

=kyuming=

Bipp..

Bipp..

Cklek

"Kyu?."panggilnya saat mendapati panggilannya diangkat, mata nya berbinar . dia ingin kyu menemaninya saat USG nanti.

_"Ne ming?"_tanya kyu disebrang sana, dia sedang bersama seohyun duduk berdua di Cafe . Dinner berdua..

ming tersenyum getir saat mendengar suara atau lebih tepatnya bisikan itu, dia tahu sedang apa suaminya itu .

"Kau dimana kyu?"tanya ming, dia mendengar kyu mendengus pelan. Orang yang diajak berbicara hanya diam sejenak.

_"Aku sedang meeting ming!, ada apa?"_ tanya kyu mulai berbohong .Ming meneteskan air matanya sedih , dia membekap sebisa mungkin dengan tangannya. Takut terdengar .

"A-aku ingin periksa kandungan kyu !, kau bisa menemaniku?"kata ming sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat kyu panik, matanya menerawang kosong pada LCD didepannya.

_"Mian ming aku tidak bisa, aku sedang meeting, ajak saja eomma mengantarkan mu !"_kata kyu memberi saran , ming menjerit dalam hati . Dia tidak kuat melanjutkan percakapan itu dengan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah kyu , aku mengerti.. Annyeong!"kata ming akhirnya, tidak mendapat balasan dari sebrang sana . Ming bahkan tidak berharap sama sekali saat mendengar kyu sudah dipanggil oleh wanita yang ditakutkan ming selama ini.

Bip..

"Sejak kapan kyu ?"tanya ming pada layar tv dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sejak kapan meeting harus memakai jas yang sering kau pakai saat kita kencan?"tanya nya lagi setetes air mata lolos dari mata kelinci itu.

"Sejak kapan meeting kau harus menggunakan lipgloss yang harum ?"tanya ming kembali , remuk sudah kepercayaan nya kini. Dia mengusap anak pada kandungannya sayang.

"Sejak kapan meeting harus janjian lewat pesan singkat menggunakan kata manja darinya kyu?"ming membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan seohyun, tentu saja dia langsung menangis membaca pesannya.

From : Seonie

Kyu, aku tunggu kau diKantorku jangan telat ne chagy?, Saranghae !

"Aegya kita ke Dokter Jung ne?, Aeomma ingin melihat mu!"katanya mengelus anaknya yang semakin hari semakin membesar, ming menangis kembali sambil melangkahkan kakinya kekamar untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke USG.

Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali, untuk memerapa hari..

=09.05 Malam=

CKLEK

"ming?"panggil kyu pulang dari Dinnernya bersama seohyun, ia tahu ini salah . Dia seharusnya tidak memilih menemani orang 'lain' . Orang yang dulu menjadi kekasih nya .

Langkahnya terkejut saat matanya tidak menemukan tubuh yang dicarinya diruang tamu. Dia memeriksa toilet, dan hasilnya nihil.

"Ming?"panggil nya pada kamar mereka berdua, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Rasa takut bertambah dan matanya menyiratkan sakit. Apa sungmin sudah tahu?.

Mata kyu menangkap secarik kertas tak berbentuk , dia membuka lembar itu.

'Kyu ?, aku harap yang membaca dirimu bukan yeoja itu yang akan kau bawa sebentar lagi pada rumah kita kan?, aku tahu yah!, sangat tahu.'

Kaki kyu melemas seketika membaca kalimat pertama.

'Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan padamu ! ,kapan kyu?, kapan dia kembali?, berapa jauh hubungan kalian saat ini?'

2bulan, saat kyu mendapat meeting di luar kota , Dan bertemu seohyun yang sedang melakaukan perkerjaannya. Dan sejak itu mereka saling berhubungan , memulai dari awal.

'Ah kyu aku tidak butuh jawaban itu sepertinya lebih menyakitkan yah?, oh ya mengenai little cho, dia namja kyu!.

Kata dokter Jung dia namja yang kuat dan aku yakin dia sepertimu kyu!. lega bukan?, mungkin kau membacanya saat aku sudah kembali pergi kerumah Bibi Kim , untuk beristirahat dan jika saatnya aku akan bersalin disana. aku menaruh hasil USG didekat lampu!.

tapi jika tidak ingin diketahui seohyun .. kau kirim saja ke Alamat Bibi Lee!

Love Ming.'

Air mata kyu yang selalu beku kini keluar menampakan wujudnya, dia merasa bersalah . Setiap kata yang dilontarkan pada surat itu , menohok hatinya dan sekaligus menjadi fakta yang menyakitkan.

"Seohyun ?, kuharap kita sampai disini saja !, jangan hubungi aku kembali.. karena aku mempunyai istri saat ini!"

"Annyeong?, aku pesan Satu ticket pesawat paling cepat saat ini ke Myeodong !"kata kyu meraih ponselnya menekan digit nomor bandara. Tujuannya kini adalah bertemu dengan istrinya, Cho Sungmin mianh...

"Ming bangun!"kata bibi Lee membangunkan ming dalam mimpinya, dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya yang sembab, karena ulahnya .

"Ughhh... Wae ?"tanya ming merenggangkan tubuhnya, dia menatap bibi Lee yang tersenyum

"Sejak kapan Lee Sungmin menjadi nakal ?.. hmmmm?"katanya dan menarik hidung bangir ming, sangempunya hanya meringis sakit.

"Yak!, bibi appooohh!"ringisnya, bibi lee tertawa pelan.

"kyu ada diluar katanya kau kabur begitu saja hmm?"kata bibi lee, mata ming yang mendengarnya terbelakak.

"Suruh dia pergi Bi!, Jeballl!"kata ming , dia belum bisa bertemu dengan namja yang membuat rasa perih pada hatinya.

CKLEK

"Ming?"panggil kyu saat masuk secara tiba-tiba pada kamar yg berisikan Bibi lee dan Ming, dia menagkap mata kelinci itu yang panik dan menyiratkan rasa takut. kyu tersenyum getir.

"u-untuk apa kau kemari kyu?"tanya ming . kyu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan duduk disamping ranjang min , bibi lee keluar kamar . dia takut menganggu penyelesaian masalah .

"Ayo pulang!"ajak kyu , mengulurkan tangan nya, ming menggeleng pelan.

"Anio~ !, aku akan disini .. seohyun akan tahu keadaan mu yang sudah menikah nanti !"tolak ming, dia mulai menangis. kyu yang mendapatkan penjelasan itu tertunduk sedih , apa ming nya kini terlalu takut?.

"Seohyun Tidak akan kerumah kita ming!"jelas kyu , ming mengangguk pelan .

"Ahh ne, aku pabbo!, tidak mungkin kalian menempati tempat serumah !, pasti kalian akan membeli Rumah idaman kalian yang berbentuk minimalis dengan cat baby blue dan merah muda !"jelas ming berusaha tegar, kyu yang mendengarnya semakin sakit hati. ternyata ming-nya itu tahu betul yang pernah diceritakan kyu padanya.

"Ani~o ming !, tidak ada rumah yang akan kubelikan nanti!"tolak kyu .

"Ah atau impian kalian sudah berganti ?, kalian akan tinggal di Apartemen dengan Little Cho ?, jangan rebut dia dari aku ne?"kata ming polos masih menagis , dia kini merasa seperti orang gila yang berusaha bertahan.

_SREETT..._

Kyu menarik tubuh ming dan mencup bibiri itu, bibir yang tadi bergumam sakit . Bibir yang meluncurkan kata-kata yang menohok hati seorang Cho kyuhyun. Rasa strawberry menyeruak langsung pada mulutnya, Rasa yang mampu membuat seorang Cho kyuhyun kecanduan

"Tidak ada Rumah baru!, tidak ada apartment baru untuk seohyun!, jika itu semua ku kabuli hanya bersama mu ming!, mian ming!, mian!.. "kata kyu mengecupi bibir itu berkali-kali . Ming yang mendengarnya hanya memblushing hatinya sudah luluh . Dan percaya perkataan suaminya ini sangat dapat di pegang.=============="

"Wow perjuangan kalian sungguh besar ne?"kagum wookie , dia menyentuh perut ming yang masih membesar.

"Hehehee~ ne aku kagum padanya!.."tambah yesung, dia memeluk tubuh wookie dari samping.

=END=

FF ini isi kumpulan OneShoot tentang Kyumin gak saling bersangkutan !, hanya tetap kyu dan ming dalam sebuah ikatan bernama FAMILY! okey?, mian kalo pendek!, FF ini insyaallah bakalan terbit tiap hari ^^


End file.
